Once in a Lifetime (BTR) (S1)
by Ryleigh2017
Summary: What if Gustavo had a niece? What if she went with the guys through their journey? Meet Rainey or Rai, as the guys call her. She's grown up with the guys and now she's following them to LA. What if she falls for one of the guys? Will she win their heart? Or will it destroy her? Read and find out. I don't own anything except Rai, Layla, and any other OC that may show up.


"I can't believe you guys were dumb enough to soak the girl's field hockey team." I laughed as I handed Kendall an ice pack.

"It seems like you're feeling a little better." Logan said as the guys looked at me.

"I am thank you. I just hope that it's only a 24 hour bug because I hate being sick." I said back before sitting in a chair.

I looked at the TV screen and realized that the Pussycat Dolls were on it and all the guys sighed.

"Watching the Pussycat Dolls make the pain go away." Kendall said.

I snorted at that and went back to texting my friend, Layla.

"I'm gonna marry her someday." James said.

"Uh, your gonna marry Nicole Scherzinger... How?" Logan said and I knew right then that this was fixing to be good.

"I'm gonna be famous, sing to sold out arenas, have, like, fives houses, _make the girls go crazy_ and then marry Nicole." James replied.

"Are you done? Please be done." Logan said.

"No, 'cause this is the part where I SHAKE MY BOOTY!" James hollered as he shook his butt in Logan's face.

I couldn't help but laugh because James cracks me up every time. Kendall then made Carlos stop James. I almost fell out of my chair because these boys kill me. All of a sudden their attention went to the TV because this guy said something about my uncle, Gustavo Rocque. The guys have no idea that he's my uncle, and I have no clue on how they will react when they find out.

All the boys called their moms and then slammed their phones down. I just shook my head and went back to texting Kelly, my uncle's assistant, and my friend, Layla, who's in LA. Carlos' phone rung and he told whoever called to get over as fast as they could. I guess it wasn't his mom or dad because James attacked him before both Kendall and Logan broke up the fight.

"Why am I coming with you?" I asked as we walked to Mrs. Majecowsky's house.

"Because you love us." Kendall replied with a goofy grin.

I rolled my eyes but I knew it was true. The guys talked Mrs. Majecowsky into going with us to wherever my uncle was holding auditions. When we got to the place where my uncle was, the boys took off and left me and Mrs. Majecowsky. I helped get her inside and settled before going off to find the guys.

"You... tall, blonde, and eyebrows. Want your dreams to come true today?" I heard Kelly ask Kendall.

"Sorry, but my dream is to play center for the Minnesota Wild, but I'll also consider the Maple Leaves." Kendall replied.

"Oh! (Kelly then slapped a number on Kendall's chest) Eight-ten is next!" Kelly said before walking back inside the concert room.

I giggled at that because I knew she was really desperate if she slapped numbers on both Carlos and Logan.

"Oh, look, you're next!" James said as he swapped numbers with Logan.

"Dude... You don't sing." Carlos said.

"Carlos that was the worst pep talk in history. Luckily, I'm a genius. I'll think of something... Kendall?" Logan said before asking Kendall.

"Beat box." Kendall and I replied at the same time.

"Got it." Logan said before going in.

I sat with the guys and was shocked when Logan came out and he looked terrified.

"Don't go in there! H-he's Satan! He's Satan in bug-eye sunglasses!" Logan claimed as he curled himself up in a chair.

"Eight-eleven? Eight-eleven is up." Kelly told us.

"All you buddy! Go get them.." James said as he switched numbers with Carlos.

I knew this was going to be funny and the second Carlos came back, I knew he did something stupid.

"Not going to Hollywood!" Carlos said as he sat down.

If you want my opinion, I think that Carlos either burped the alphabet or farted into the mic.

"Eight-twelve, eight-twelve is up." Kelly said.

I watched as James tried to switch numbers with Kendall, but Kendall stopped him. We knew that this was James' moment but I also knew that he was scared out of his mind.

"James this is your dream, not mine. Now remember, opportunities like this come once in a life time. Now grab on that dream with both hands and go big time." Kendall said before shoving James into the room.

The rest of us joined not too long after and Mrs. Majecowsky said that James wasn't too bad and that made my heart swell.

"Stop, stop." Gustavo said after James coughed.

"Umm sorry I-I got a little nervous there... can I start over?" James asked before grabbing the mic.

"Oh yeah! Yeah, yeah yeah, start over. Why don't you, uh, go outside and then just not come back in okay? Next!" Gustavo yelled.

I can't believe my uncle just said that. I mean, I know he's intimidating, but come on.

"But I'm good." James said.

I knew right then that this conversation was going to take a completely different turn.

"I don't need good! I need the fire. I need someone who will knock me out of my seat. And as you can tell, I'm still in it. Because you have no talent." Gustavo hollered.

Now, cue the best friend defending James.

"No talent! No talent! You're the one with no talent! You haven't had a hit in ten years!" Kendall yelled as he stormed up to Gustavo.

What did I tell you? I know my boys too well.

"Hey! 'Girl to My Heart' by Boyquake was a hit nine years ago!" Gustavo countered.

"Oh, 'Girl to My Heart.' Let me see if I can remember that rock classic. ' _Girl my eyes and girl my mind, it never stops_ (Kendall jumps on Gustavo's desk) _after it starts Because you're my girl! My girl to my heart heart heart!_ '" Kendall hollered as he danced.

I had to cover my mouth because I was fixing to laugh. Kendall cracks me up but I was shocked when Kelly called for security.

"Here's a new hit for ya (two security guards start dragging him off the table) _Oh you're such a turd! Oh yeah a giant turd! And you look like a turd and you smell like a turd!_ (the guards were wrestling with Kendall and I knew that this was going to be bad) Hey, get off me! Come on! Let go!" Kendall said.

Logan, Carlos, and I shared a look before Carlos decided to say something.

"Quick! What's the worst that could happen if I try to break him free?" Carlos asked.

"Uhh-um Ju-juvenille? One prior for mooning? … 20 hours community service." Logan replied.

"I can live with that." Carlos said before going to help Kendall.

I turned my head and watched as James put the mic back in its stand before jumping off the stage and helping Kendall.

"I gotta get new friends." Logan told me and Mrs. Majecowsky before going to help the guys.

Mrs. Majecowsky and I looked at each other before Mrs. Majecowsky went to help too. I just stood and watched because I knew that the cops were going to be called and we were going to be escorted home. I was right because the cops had escorted us to Kendall's house.

"Mom! Remember that time I saved you from chocking? Wow! That was close! And I love you!" Kendall said when Mrs. Knight answered the door.

"I feel so alive." Mrs. Majecowsky said while shaking her cane.

I just shook my head because she is a trip. I felt Kendall grip my shoulders because I was standing right in front of him. Mrs. Knight led us inside and I stood off to the side while the guys stood in front of the fireplace.

"Dude, how did you know those songs?" Carlos asked Kendall.

"They play Boyquake on the 90's channel all day at work, and I made up the giant turd song." Kendall replied.

"It was catchy." Logan said.

I giggled at that but also coughed because I'm trying to get over being sick. I can't wait to be better because being sick sucks.

"What happened? The truth, now!" Mrs. Knight demanded.

"Mrs. Majecowsky and Rai helped us to make James famous." Logan started.

Mrs. Knight glanced at me and I gave her a nod to tell her that what Logan said was right.

"But this producer guy was super mean to everyone." Carlos continued.

"So I sang him the Giant Turd Song and there was a tiny fight, but nobody got hurt." Kendall finished.

"And now I'm really sad." James added.

I waited to see what Mrs. Knight was going to do, but if I'm being totally honest, I don't think that she'll do anything because she knows that the guys were only trying to help James.

"Okay! Who wants sandwiches?" Mrs. Knight asked.

See what I mean. This is why I love Mrs. Knight.

"Ooh me!" all the boys replied.

I was waiting for Katie to say something because she always has something to say.

"Whoa! Wait! That's it? That's your interrogation? You didn't put the screws to 'em or slap 'em with the hard cheese!" Katie exclaimed.

"I don't know what you're talking about, but you aren't allowed to watch FOX anymore." Mrs. Knight said.

"Well, can I at least hear the Giant Turd song?" Katie asked.

" _Oh you're such a turd, oh yeah, a giant turd. And you look like a turd, and smell like a turd..._ (the door bell rings and I couldn't help but laugh as the boys continued to sing as they went to answer the door) _Oh you're such a turd, oh yeah, a giant turd. And you look like a turd, and..._ Ahh!" the guys yelled as they noticed Gustavo and Kelly standing outside.

"Yes! I knew you'd come come back for me!" James exclaimed as he hugged Gustavo.

"I'm not here for you. I'm here for him." Gustavo said as he pushed James off of him and pointed at Kendall.

"What?!" all the guys yelled.

"I'll make some tea." Mrs. Knight called from the kitchen.

Gustavo and Kelly came in and all of us got comfortable and I sat on the arm of the couch with Katie in my lap.

"Mrs. Knight, I wanna take your family to Los Angeles and produce some demo tracks with Kendall." Gustavo said.

"You can't be serious." Kendall said.

"It'll take 3 months. We'll take care of all your expenses. Kendall, you have a gift. You have the fire. You also have anger management issues. Some people say I have anger management issues, but I also have 5 houses." Gustavo said.

" _People say I'm the life of the party, becau..._ " James started to sing.

"Stop it." Gustavo said as he stopped James.

"Ok." James sighed.

"Please don't ever do that again." Gustavo said.

"Yeah." James sighed again.

"Thank you." Gustavo said.

"Kendall, we've traveled to 22 cities. We've auditioned over 20,000 people, and Gustavo's picked you." Kelly said.

"But I'm not a singer." Kendall said.

"You sing all the time... in the car, at the table. You sing to me when I can't sleep at night." Katie said.

"No, I don't." Kendall defended.

"Yes, you do, honey." Mrs. Knight said.

"When you shovel the driveway. When you answered the door 2 minutes ago. You even sing when Rai's upset." Katie continued.

"But that's not singing." Kendall defended again.

"Yes, it is, honey." Mrs. Knight said.

I just rolled my eyes because I knew that Kendall was trying to get out of this.

"And he's always singing along to the nineties channel." Katie and I both said.

"Katie! Rai!" Kendall exclaimed.

"So, what do you say, kiddo, huh? You wanna go out to LA and be molded and shaped into a big old star by The Gustavo Rocque? Ha ha." Gustavo said.

It took Kendall a few moments before he said anything, and when he did, my uncle wasn't prepared for it.

"No." Kendall said.

"Ha ha ha ha ha! I'm gonna need to take a minute. I'm gonna need to take a minute right now." Gustavo said after he broke Mrs, Knight's tea cup and headed outside.

"It's for the teacup and the planter outside." Kelly said as she placed twenties on the table.

We could hear my uncle screaming outside and I couldn't believe that he was going off like this.

"Here's my card. If you change your mind, call. You should think about it. I'll talk to you later Rainey." Kelly said before leaving.

"Idiot." Katie said after smacking Kendall in the back of the head.

"Ow!" Kendall exclaimed.

"I'm taking a twenty." Katie said as she grabbed a bill and walked off.

"So, what do you think of all this?" Kendall asked as he walked me home.

"Honestly Kendall, it's up to you. If you want to go, then go, and if you don't then stay. I'll stand by you no matter what you decide." I replied.

Kendall chuckled before giving me a big hug. I hugged him back and watched as he made it back home. I went inside, changed into my pajamas, took some medicine, and went to sleep. The next day, I got dressed and headed to see the guys. I knew that they would be with Kendall at his work, and I also knew that they were going to grill Kendall about going to LA.

"So, I uh, did the math last night on this whole singing thing... and, Katie was right: you're an idiot." Logan said before pushing a shopping cart into a car.

"Guys. I don't want to go to LA with that jerk. I want to be here with you jerks. And play hockey for our team..." Kendall said.

"But this is just like hockey. Only instead of crashing the boards and rushing the net, you're singing and dancing." Carlos said.

"What have you got to lose?" Logan asked.

"Dude... California. The girls, the beach, the stars. The... girls." Carlos said.

"Yeah. But none of that matters if it's minus my best friends. Add those numbers up, professor." Kendall said.

"Kay, carry the two, ahhh... nope! Still an idiot." Logan said as he pulled out a calculator.

"What about you? You haven't said anything to me all day." Kendall spoke to James.

"I'm not talking to you." James said.

"You just did." Carlos, Logan, and I said at the same time.

"You know what? Dude, part of me hates you right now. No, all of me hates you. But call that guy back." James said.

"That guy said you have no talent, made you cry (to Logan)... and broke my mom's teacup." Kendall said.

"But he wants to make you famous." James said before pushing a cart into someone.

"Sorry." all the guys said.

"Ok, if I make a hole in one, you have to call that guy back." Carlos said before jumping in a cart.

"You should still ooh. Ooh. You should still call him." Carlos said as he wobbled back to us.

"He's been on the cover of 'rolling stone.'" James said as he pulled out the article from his jacket.

"What other odd things do you carry in your pockets?" I asked.

"My lucky comb and 8x10 personalized head shots... One boy next door, one bad boy." James replied.

"We just want what's best for you man." Carlos said to who he thought was Kendall.

"I'm Logan." Logan said as he turned Carlos to the actual Kendall.

"Oh. You. Oh. You." Carlos moaned before hitting the ground.

"He got hit by a car for you." Logan said.

"Yeah, opportunities like this come once in a lifetime." I said while quoting Kendall.

"Now let me get this straight. You're saying that if you all had a chance to go to LA with a giant turd producer to record demos, you'd go." Kendall said.

"Yes." all the guys said together while pulling out their phones.

Kendall glanced at me and I nodded my head to let him know that I supported him in his decision. Kendall then called Kelly and now we're waiting for my uncle and Kelly.

"Don't think about him. Think millions of dollars. Think millions of girls." Carlos said.

"Think of me as the backup singer who could spin off in his own solo career, you know, after your second album." James said.

"Well?" Gustavo questioned.

"Ok, I'll go to LA with you and record some demos if... you take my buds and make us a singing group." Kendall replied.

"Dude!" "Coke up my nose! Coke up my nose!" the guys exclaimed.

"Well, you guys said you would go." Kendall said.

"I-I'm sorry. Are you trying to make a deal with me? I make the deals." Gustavo said.

"If you want me, you have to take all of us." Kendall said.

"Have you even heard your friends sing? Oh, that's right. They can't." Gustavo said.

"Well, I'm no mega-producer like you, but I know they sing better than dogs, and you can turn them into stars, right?" Kendall questioned.

"Is that supposed to sway me? I'm Gustavo Rocque. I'm amazing! And if you think for one second that I'm so desperate because I've toured 22 cities and haven't been able to find anybody, you can think again. Because there is no way Gustavo Rocque is taking the four dogs from Minnesota to Los Angeles to make them stars! It's never gonna happen! Never!" Gustavo said as he stepped to Kendall.

"So... we have a deal." Kendall said.

"Yep." Gustavo said.

The place ride from Minnesota to LA wasn't too bad because Katie and I watched movies the whole ride. Once we got in the limo, the guys goofed around and I couldn't help but giggle. These guys are going to be the death of me, but I love them to death.

"Welcome to the Palm Woods, home of the future famous." Kelly told us.

"That's the first palm tree I've ever touched." Mrs. Knight said as she touched a palm tree.

"Every year kids and parents from all over the world come here looking for fame in TV, movies, and music." Kelly continued.

"Oh, hey. There's that funny kid from the juice box commercials." Kendall said as he pointed at this red-head kid being pulled by his mother.

"I just want my childhood back!" the kid exclaimed.

"Tyler, let's go." the mother said as he pulled her son.

"Ok. You guys are going to love it here. The rooms are cleaned, you're close to the studio, and there is an amazing pool." Kelly said.

All the guys ran off to the pool, so Mrs. Knight, Katie, Kelly, and I were left to get the bags to the room.

"Why don't you go catch up with the guys, Rai. We've got it from here." Mrs. Knight said.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Yes, I'm sure. Go ahead." Mrs. Knight replied.

I gave her a smile before going to join the guys.

"We're so not in Minnesota anymore." Kendall sighed.

"Uh, Minnie who now?" Logan asked.

"What can I say? You guys were right." Kendall said right before he was slapped.

"How dare you?! What we had was real! But you threw it all away for Trish! Trish, my sworn enemy! I never wanna see you again, Troy! Never!" this girl exclaimed before slapping Kendall again and running off.

"What just happened?" I asked completely confused.

"You new guys just met Camille, the Palm Woods method actress queen. The names Tyler. You may have seen me acting on various juice box commercials. Only, I don't wanna be an actor. I wanna be a kid." the red-head kid said as he popped up out of a bin.

"Tyler!" his mother yelled.

"Oh! Hide me." Tyler said before Kendall put the lid back on the bin.

"Have you seen my son? Red hair, adorable, born to be a star. We've got an audition!" the woman exclaimed.

"He went that way." all of us said as we pointed in the opposite direction.

"She's gone." all of us said when Tyler's mother went off to find him.

"Thanks." Tyler said.

"So, is everyone here an actor?" I asked.

"No. That's guitar dude. He's a 'songwriter.'" Tyler said as we waved at a guy with a guitar.

Guitar dude sung 'what's up' and we just waved at him.

"Oh, there's Lightning, the TV wonder dog." Tyler said.

"He's good." Kendall said as Lightning waved his paw at us.

"Oh, and then there's the Jennifers. 3 girls, all have the same name, who sing, dance, and act." Tyler said before turning a fan on these 3 beautiful girls heading our way.

"Hey! We're in a band." James said as the girls stopped and turned to look at us.

"Really? Oh, my gosh." all three girls said at the same time.

"And we're actresses who don't care." one of the Jennifers said.

"Wanna go to the movies?" Carlos asked.

"Are you guys starring in the movie?" one of the Jennifers asked.

"No." Carlos replied.

"Then no. If that seems harsh, it's because it is, and so is this town,so... later." one of the Jennifers said before paying Tyler money.

The guys watched the Jennifers walk away and I just rolled my eyes because I knew the guys would be guys.

"Okay, reality check. We have to promise ourselves now, that we won't let this singing thing or this town change us. We are four hockey players from Minnesota and we can never forget that. Do we all agree?" Kendall asked.

"Yes!" the other guys replied.

"Wait! What about Rai?" Carlos asked as he glanced at me.

"I'm not going anywhere Carlos. If you guys get out of line, then I won't hesitate to put you guys back in your place." I replied.

The guys seemed to accept my answer and went back to laying by the pool. I stood by as the guys got ready to try to ask the Jennifers out, again.

"Ok, we do realize there are 3 of them and 4 of us." Kendall said.

"And they blew us off." Logan said.

"No, they said, "later." and it's later." Carlos said.

"Ok, mom's all checked in. Your sister was complaining again that she has no friends, so your mom let her watch 'shark cage' on FOX, and now it's time to start Gustavo's boy-band boot camp." Kelly said as she walked up and stood next to me.

"Kelly, we're a little busy here." Kendall said.

"So am I. And they won't go for you until you're famous, so let's roll." Kelly said.

"Ho ho ho. Kelly, Kelly, clearly you don't understand the power of the..." James said as he did hand movements around his face.

Kelly and I just rolled our eyes because we knew exactly what was about to happen.

"Ladies..." the guys said as they stepped up to the Jennifers.

"I don't think we properly introduced ourselves." James said.

The Jennifers looked at the guys, stood up, and threw their smoothies on them. I couldn't help but laugh at the guys because they should've listened to Kelly.

"Ok, let's go to boot camp." I told the guys.

I giggled at the guys' expression as Kelly told them about the studio. I'm not surprised at all that they are amazed and I wonder what they'll say when they meet another celebrity.

"Guys, say hi to Nicole Scherzinger from the Pussycat Dolls." Kelly said as her and Nicole walked up to us.

"Hey, guys. What's up?" Nicole asked.

"He's gonna marry you." Carlos said while pointing to James.

"Where's my ring?" Nicole asked.

"I...I...I... we're recording some demos with Gustavo." James stuttered.

"Gustavo." Nicole sighed.

"Yeah. Have you worked with him?" Kendall asked.

"Yes, actually on my first album. Let's just say we had some creative differences." Nicole replied.

"Nicole, baby! Ohh!" Gustavo said before shutting the door as Nicole threw a phone at him.

"Good luck, guys." Nicole said.

"We need to get together some time, Rai." Nicole said as he hugged me.

"I know girl. Maybe we can meet up soon since I'm in LA now." I said back.

Nicole left after that and the guys just stared at me before looking back at my uncle.

"All clear." Kelly said after Nicole disappeared.

"Ok, so you guys ready to be stars?" Gustavo asked.

"Yeah." the guys replied.

"Good. Then prove to me you can be stars. We have three days to prove to this record company that there's something, anything here." Gustavo said.

"Hold up. 3 days? I thought you said 3 months?" I questioned.

"Uh, the CEO of all of our butts, well, except Rainey, wants to see you guys on Friday." Gustavo replied.

I rolled my eyes because I knew who my uncle was talking about. Griffin was the CEO he was talking about and he is the weirdest person ever.

"We have to be a band in 3 days?" Kendall asked.

"No, you have to be a great band in 3 days, unless you don't think that you can do it, Mr. make us a pop group." Gustavo replied.

"Oh we can do it. No problem. Bring it." Kendall said as he took a step.

"Oh, I'll bring it. I'll bring everything I got." Gustavo said as he stepped into Kendall's personal space.

"This is a little too close for me." Kendall said.

"Yeah, me, too." Gustavo said before stepping back.

I listened as my uncle explained what was going to happen during the boot camp and I shook my head at the thought of what these poor guys were fixing to go through. We headed into this room, where the guys were going to learn great dancing.

"First up in boot camp, great dancing. Mr. X has choreographed for Boyquake, Boyz in the Attic, Madonna, Beyonce, and Yo Gabba Gabba." Gustavo said.

"And now I will make you x-plode with the dance. We will start with an x-amination. Cross leg, spin, pose." Mr. X said before showing the guys what they needed to do.

I shook my head at the guys because they were doing the steps wrong.

"He is great, but not serious." Mr. X said while standing in front of Kendall.

"He is serious, but not great." Mr. X said while moving to James.

"He lost a pet when he was young, and he is still sad." Mr. X said while moving to Carlos.

"Sparky." Carlos said.

"And he is just plain awful." Mr. X said while moving to Logan.

"Yep. Heh." Logan said.

"They are x-cruciating and cannot be ready by Friday." Mr. X said.

"I'll x-double your salary." Gustavo said.

"X-done." Mr. X said.

"All right, I'm gonna be back in one hour, and I wanna see dancers, not dogs." Gustavo said before heading out the door with Kelly.

I just sat against the mirrors and watched the guys. I could tell that Mr. X was getting mad and this wasn't going to be good. The guys kept acting up and Mr. X had finally had it. I shook my head at the guys because now my uncle was going to be very angry.

"Ok. So it's been an hour, and... what happened to Mr. X?" my uncle asked.

"Well, first he banged his head into the wall a few times." Logan started.

"Then we got really dizzy." Carlos added.

"Then he said a bunch of bad words that started with "x."" James continued.

"Then he x-quit." Kendall finished.

"Ah... Whaah!" my uncle screamed.

Lucky for me that Kelly handed me a headset to put over my ears. All of us then were put into a room where we were going to talk about the guys' clothing. We were sitting in chairs and for some reason, Kendall made sure that I was sitting close to him. I can't tell you why, but I think it might have to do with my past.

"Part 2 of my great pop-group boot camp, the great look." Gustavo said.

"When do we sing?" James asked.

"When I tell you to sing!" Gustavo yelled.

"Guys, we have some exciting looks that will literally transform you." one of the marketing team said.

"Can't we just be ourselves?" Kendall asked.

"No." everyone said at the same time.

"Boys, we researched and electoshocked focus groups to determine the exact look and name that will sell millions of records. Then we turn you over to the stylists to change all your clothes and possibly shave your heads." someone from the marketing team said.

I felt so bad for the guys because none of them wanted to shave their heads. I know for a fact that James won't shave his head because that helps with the face.

"Now, Griffin wants a tasty dish on Friday. That's why we're giving him... Boy-liscious." the marketing team said.

The guys went through some crazy stuff with the Stylists and I laughed as I heard the guys complain about touching their hair. When the guys were done, I couldn't help but laugh at their look.

"The beach, the girl, the shirtless overalls." Kendall sighed.

"I think we look good." James said.

"Not bad, uh, but I need options. What else you got?" Gustavo asked.

"Change it. Red, White, and Boy. This look does great with war veterans who own Buicks." the marketing team said.

The guys got changed again, and I giggled at their new look.

"We look good." James said.

Naturally, James is going to think they look good in anything because he wants this to work so badly.

"We look like uncle Sam threw up on us." Kendall said.

"You, silent." Gustavo said as he pointed at Kendall.

"You, more options." Gustavo said as he pointed at the marketing team.

"Change them." the marketing team said.

The guys got changed again, and I was disgusted by the last look, and the guys seemed really uncomfortable.

"I give you... Danger Boy. Danger Boy is danger. Parents will forbid their kids from buying the dangerous music, and that's exactly why they will." the marketing team said.

"I, uh, can't feel my legs." Logan said.

"That's because the pants are dangerously tight." the marketing team said.

"What do you think, Rai?" Kelly asked.

"I hate it." I replied.

"I hate it too." Gustavo said.

"So do we." the marketing team said.

"I need 5 new looks for tomorrow. All right, now follow me to hear your first hit single that's going to put me back on top." Gustavo said as he left the room.

"Are you guys alright?" I asked as the guys fell over.

They each moaned and I helped them change back into their regular clothes.

"Ok, part 3 of the great pop-group boot campapalooza, the great song. It's called **Girl Time**. It's a song about no matter what time of day it is, _don't you know it's girl time?_ I just woke up. What time is it? It's girl time. Excuse me, sir. Do you know what time it is? Yeah. It's girl time." Gustavo said.

"What if you have a sinus infection? Isn't that doctor time?" Logan asked.

"No. No, no, it's still girl time." Gustavo replied.

"Mm, right." Logan said.

"Do any of your songs not have the word "girl" in them?" Kendall asked.

I smacked my forehead because I knew that this conversation was fixing to get good.

"Well, let's find out, Mr. Question Everything I do! Let's take a look at my Wall of Platinum Records! Let's see, there's uh... **Girl like You** , **Girl, you are my Girl** , **Hot Girl** , **Cold Girl** , **Girl 2 my Heart** , **Yard Squirrel Christmas** , I forgot that one was there. Uh, **Girl Zone** , **Girl Zone Remix** , **Girl Cake** , and **Girl, Girl, Girl** , which sold 3 million copies and was number one for 5 weeks! And other questions... dog?!" Gustavo asked as he walked up to Kendall and slapped his cheek.

"Are any of those songs from this girllenium?" Kendall asked.

My uncle naturally blew up and Kelly and I covered our ears because we knew how loud he could be.

"Ok, your heart rate is back to normal, and your blood pressure is 120 over 80. You can produce now, but remember, these boys haven't had a break all day. I think they're getting a little punchy." Kelly said.

"You think." I said.

"I don't care. Ok, and now it's time for the final phase of Gustavo Rocque's most aweomest pop-group boot camp, the singing." Gustavo said.

"What is this place?" Kendall asked.

"It's a sound booth, guys." I started.

"It just isolates the vocals in case we need to edit or enhance them later." Kelly finished.

"Why are there pillows on the floor?" Logan asked.

"Do you want us to take a nap? "cause we will." James said.

"They just absorb any extra echo or treble, just like those big foam mike covers. And I put some fruit water in there in case your mouths get dry, ok?" Kelly explained.

Kelly, Gustavo, and I stood by and watched the guys fool around. I can't believe that the guys are acting like 3 year olds.

"Please get them to stop." Gustavo sighed.

"Guys. Guys." Kelly and I said to the guys.

They didn't seem to hear us and I couldn't wait to wring their necks later.

"I told you they were tired." Kelly told Gustavo.

"Just have the boys meet me in the studio when they're finished." Gustavo said before leaving the room.

After the guys were done, Kelly and I led them to the studio. I stayed quiet because I didn't want to lose my cool just yet.

"You can't sing." Gustavo said as he pointed at Carlos.

Carlos hung his head and Gustavo moved to Logan.

"You can't sing or dance." Gustavo said as he pointed at Logan.

"But I can back flip." Logan said.

"Stop it." Gustavo said.

"Ok." Logan said.

"Forever." Gustavo said.

"Hm." Logan hummed.

Gustavo moved to James and then decided to move on to Kendall. That confused not only me but James as well.

"Worst of all. You don't seem to want this!" Gustavo yelled at Kendall.

Kendall just coughed up feathers and I could tell that my uncle was fixing to blow up again.

"What about me? I sing, dance, and I want this." James said.

"You... remind me a lot of Matthew McConaughey." Gustavo said.

"Awesome." James said.

"I can't stand Matthew McConaughey. This group can't sing, can't dance. You don't have a song or a look, and they're covered in feathers. And I would rather quit right now than commit pop suicide on Friday in front of the record company. However, there is one song I would love to play for you." Gustavo said as he headed toward the piano.

I knew right then that this wasn't going to be good.

" _Ooh, now that I'm through bangin' my head, this band of dogs is officially dead._ " Gustavo sang before all of us left.

The guys were moping by the pool, when Katie and Layla joined me.

"Was it that bad?" Layla asked as the guys continued to argue.

"Ooh yeah." I replied.

Katie and I decided that we had, had enough, so we shoved the guys into the pool.

"Katie, Rai, what'd you do that for?" Kendall asked as the guys popped up.

"Looks like you guys..." Katie started.

"Needed to cool off." I finished.

The guys looked at each other before deciding to climb out of the water. They headed to the fire pit, and naturally, Kendall tugged me with them. I could tell that Layla had this look on her face, and that scares me. I ended up sitting next to Kendall and I could tell that Layla was going to try to hook us up.

I don't think that I've mentioned this, but I have a crush on Kendall. I've always had a crush on him since I can remember, but I keep it to myself because I don't want to lose his friendship.

"I could stay here and be a model. I'm still great looking. Or the star of a reality show." James said.

"Which one? Project idiot?" Carlos asked.

"That's just your jealously talking." James replied.

"You know what's funny? We didn't even get a chance to sing together." Kendall said.

The guys started to sing the giant turd song, and Layla looked at me funny.

"Kendall made it up." I told her.

Layla just shook her head as the guys finished singing. All of a sudden, everyone was clapping for the guys and even Layla and I joined in.

"We should do this. You guys were right. I really think we should do this." Kendall said.

"How? We got fired, remember?" Logan asked.

"We didn't get fired. I mean, we got fired, but the problem is, we didn't try our best." Kendall replied.

"I tried my best." James said.

"We know, James, we know." Kendall said.

"Guitar dude, we need some music. Something inspirational." Layla said as she turned to Guitar dude.

"We are hockey players, brothers of the ice, and we do not quit. Now, are we gonna dump the puck and scramble back to the bench, or are we gonna grab that puck, pull the goalie, and rush the net big time?" Kendall said.

Layla and I exchanged glances and knew that the guys had just named their own song.

"You really think we can make it as a boy band?" Logan asked.

"No, but I've realized 3 things since we got here. One, I love singing. Two, I love singing with you guys, and opportunities like this come once in a lifetime." Kendall started.

"What's the third thing?" Layla asked.

"It's minus 8 in Minnesota right now, and I'm in love with this pool. So what's the play? Dump the puck or big time rush?" Kendall asked.

Layla and I glanced at each other again, and knew right then that the guys just named their band.

"Big Time Rush." Carlos, Logan, and James replied.

The guys looked over to me and Layla, and I knew what they were waiting on.

"Well, duh. Big Time Rush." I said.

"I'm standing with my girl. Big Time Rush." Layla said.

"Well?" Gustavo asked as all of us walked into the studio.

"Ok, we'll do it your way. No more goofing off, no pillow fights, and no questions for the next 2 days." Kendall replied.

"Ok. **Girl Time** from the top." Gustavo said.

"Except for that. We really don't want to sing **Girl Time**." Kendall said.

"Oh, let me guess, you have a better idea. Well, let's hear it. Let's hear the dogs' better song title." Gustavo said.

" **Big Time Rush**." all 4 guys said.

"It's a song about 4 hockey players from Minnesota who have an amazing opportunity in front of them, and they're gonna take their best shot." Kendall said.

"I like it." Kelly said.

"And you've got to stop using the word girl in all of your song titles, uncle." I added.

"Uncle?" all the guys asked.

"I'm surprised you guys didn't piece it together. That famous uncle I told you about is Gustavo Rocque." I replied.

"I... like it also. We're gonna be working all night, because Friday is 2 days away. And we are in a big time rush." Gustavo said as the boys looked back to him.

The guys then went into the studio and worked their butts off. I can honestly say that I'm very proud of them. We were standing in the room with Griffin, and he gives me the creeps. The guys were performing and I felt Layla nudge me.

"Quit making it so obvious." Layla laughed.

I just shook my head, but I knew she was talking about my crush on Kendall. After the guys were done, we waited on Griffin.

"I like 'em and the board's gonna love 'em. What do you think? You got 3 months to make your demos. I told you the boy band was back. I have to go my pants are cold." Griffin said before walking out the door.

Layla, Kelly, and I hugged each other before my uncle told the guys the news.

"Guess who's staying in LA." my uncle told them.

The guys shouted with glee and hugged each other.

"Stop cheering! If you thought the last 3 days were hard, wait till you see the next 3 months. Carlos, still can't sing. Logan, still can't dance, and I still can't stand James." my uncle said.

"We'll work on it." Kendall said.

"Ok, now you can celebrate." my uncle said before the guys went back to celebrating.

Layla and I headed into the room with the guys and they hugged us. I then explained more about Gustavo being my uncle and the guys smacked their foreheads for not putting it together.

I have no idea on where any of this is going to go, but I do know that I'm sticking with guys no matter what. Hopefully, everything works out for them. Guess we'll see soon.

Rainey's outfit: once_in_lifetime_e1/set?id=231668958

Rainey's outfit 2: once_in_lifetime_e1/set?id=231669406

Rainey's outfit 3: once_in_lifetime_e1/set?id=231670829

Rainey's outfit 4: once_in_lifetime_e1/set?id=231672634


End file.
